Sweet Melody
by LeonFeneBlack
Summary: Iris Potter fall in the madness after a tragic incident with Vernon Dursley. The usual beating goes to far and the little girl reliate against all odd. Covered in blood, She met a particular individual: the Slenderman. The wizarding world will never see what come for them. / Creepypasta Crossover / Het Paring Vote Possible/. warning for Gore and disturbing topic... Fem/Harry!
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't own Harry potter or Creepypasta character**_

 _ **I would really like review on this fiction because I never wrote something so very gore**_

 _ **With so complex personage.**_

 _ **Anyway**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

* * *

 _ **Drip**_

 _ **It...**_

 _ **Drop**_

 _ **It was...**_

 _ **Drip**_

 _ **Mesmerising...**_

 _ **Drop**_

 _ **Like the beat of the metronome.**_

 _ **Drip**_

 _ **It was a never ending flow of rhythm.**_

 _ **Drop**_

 _ **The relaxed feeling that it convoyed was a whole new sensation.**_

 _ **Drip**_

 _ **Calming the raging beast inside of her, lusting for blood**_

 _ **Drop**_

 _ **The glorious blood...**_

 _ **Drip**_

 _ **The blood that escaped the corpse she butchered, sliding on the surface of the coffee table...**_

 _ **Drop**_

 _ **It finally descended on the floor. It was like... like...**_

 _ **Drip**_

 _ **...Like a lullaby...**_

 _ **Drop...**_

* * *

Iris Potter knew that she will die this day; there was no hesitation in the statement. It was a pure fact. And she knew she could not escape it. But she still fought the pull to _just go to sleep._

Previously in the day, her aunt had taken Dudley to one shopping trip and let her alone at the house with a list of chore to do or risking the cupboard without food for the night. The summer day at been nice, no relative to abuse her, she hummed herself softly in good mood. The little red head was still marvelling at the bitter saying her aunt gave her before going out with Dudley.

"You look just like your whore of a mother" She ignored the insult pretty easily and concentred on the incredible feeling inside of her: she looked like her mother! Does she had something to relate with her father?

Despite the joy of the she felt. It went downhill pretty quickly for the 8 years old.

Her uncle had come home earlier than usual, drunk off his rocker. Raging like a lunatic at the unfairness of his now jobless statue. But the moment the he saw her cleaning the tile of the kitchen, cautiously not meeting his gaze that the situation exploded in more dangerous route.

He accused her to be the reason he was fired, her and her freakiness. He started a full blown rant about her ungrateful being at their family that took her with the goodness of their heart, give her their food, of how they tried to beat the unnaturalness out of her and tried to make her a good member of the society.

"But no more, this business as lasted long enough" Uncle Vernon slurred out.

Iris knew something bad would happen, she tried to make a run for it. She didn't make it; Vernon grabbed her by the hair and threw her in the middle of the kitchen with a cry of pain. She tried to crawl away, only to receive a kick in the middle, making her hard to breath. Her uncle took advantage of her breathless form; he rained his fists on her form, taking out all frustration and hates on her little body. But like always it was nothing new of the usual beating she received. She was lucky that he wasn't focused to break her bone like last time.

When he stopped, the relief for Iris was short lived. He took a step away of her body mumbling nonsense in his drunken haze. Still struggling to flee her mad relative in her battered state, Iris never saw the knife in the hand of her uncle.

He didn't stabbed her, he slashed across the left eye and in grand final slashed her throat messily and not deep enough to kill her outright but to slowly bleed out. She gurgled, her left eye firmly closed and her right was wide in panic, her mindset became rawer in emotion. Unknown to her, her magic tried to protect her but the magical block of Albus Dumbledore halted all effort to manifest in her desire to survive. Vernon still drunk and out of any rational thought dropped the knife he mounted the stair searching his bed's comfort.

Iris Potter was going to die. She was dying and could not accept it. All her life she suffered like a slave at the hand of her relative knowing it wasn't right. How she hated her Aunt for her vicious word against her dead parents and her constant verbal abuse on her. She despised her cousin with her whole being, for the Iris hunting the beating and the lies. But above all she loathed her uncle for the beating, the verbal and emotional abuse... for killing her.

But soon the loss of blood was too much for her and she died in her own blood. To never be notified at with a certain headmaster with the nonexistent blood ward. For the notion of home was never there.

After that she found herself in a train station, a very white train station. A peaceful place surely guiding her to her parent, but she was already lost. So lost in grief she didn't see the baby like monstrosity hiding under the bench. She was to consumed by wild hate and murderous rage, leaving a single desire in her mind:

 **Revenge,** _ **Blood**_ **, Return,** _ **Blood**_ **, Kill,** _ **Blood**_ **, Sweet Screams and Suffering,** _ **Blood**_ **!**

It was enough to bring her back...

* * *

Back in the kitchen of the Dursley family, in the setting sun, the still warm corpse of their niece seemed to twitch and slowly regain sign of life. Her magic liberated at her death helped her regain her mobility and healed at the best of it ability. But the magic was instinctual at best and could not repaired totally the damage done at her throat but it stitched it closed, leaving a grotesque scar behind. It was by pure luck her left eyes was intact

Picking the abandoned knife at her side she stood up shakily on her feet. Chuckling in a rough sound no girl should possess, she smiled darkly at her reflection in the window. There stood now black haired child with red streak, glowing mad emerald eyes, long scar crossing over her left eye and a demented little smile firmly plastered across her face. Stretching her sore muscle she could feel the hidden power coursing in her body, making her eyes darken in sick wonder of how it could be used. A loud snore stopped her short in her reflections. Looking up her smile transformed in a dark Cheshire one.

"But my dear uncle I didn't sing you your lullaby... how could you sleep without one," Iris rasped out in a definitely more husky voice.

Marching in the shadow she followed her instinct and willed herself in the master bedroom. She stepped out of the corner shadow of the sleeping man. Continuing to follow her intuition she controlled the shadow to restrain her uncle, she then strutted at his side and stabbed his hand waking him up in pain. As he made motion to scream she willed him silent. Iris started humming softly, never leaving her gaze from the terrified one of her uncle.

"Oh won't you come with me

Where the moon is made of suffering

And in the morning sun

You will be screaming

In the forever pit of wailing"

Iris rasped in a parody of smoothing voice. Humming a few note she traced her knife over the trashing man and settled over his rapidly beating heart.

"Have fear to follow me

Be glad of silent torment

Exhaust your faint heart

In the harsh wind of my foly"

She finished in husky murmur. Cutting a semi deep cut above the beating heart, she willed her hands with sharp claw, and plunged her hand in the body of the man. Passing the bones easily she reached for the heart and plunged it out of the heavily bleeding corpse of Vernon.

"Sweet dream Uncle" Rasped out the newly murdered.

Throwing aside the still beating organ, Iris sit quietly on the bed not minding the corpse the slightest and started humming random song waiting for her aunt to arrive.

* * *

Petunia had a bad feeling...

Paying the cab she took her bag and dragged her Dudley across the lawn, pushing aside her unease. Entering the house she found it unusually silent, calling her husband only the silence responded. Taking the hand of her boy ignoring his whining as the bad feeling retook full force. She was about to call the Freak when the front door locket itself, starling her and Dudley. Reaching to unlock it she found it stuck, to her wariness. Suddenly a rasping voice from the top of the stairs made them jump in fright.

"Let me hear your pretty voice..."

There stood in her morbid glory her niece in Dudley hand me down covered in blood her left hand drenched in red in her right a knife full blooded. She surveyed them in the shadow, before disappearing. The last thing she heard was the soft humming behind her and her own scream, and then nothing.

Looking at the cooling corpse of her cousin in the living room, Iris felt alive. Like a height had been lifted from her shoulder. The Rage inside of her had became addicted at the violence and she could not reprimand it for she loved the sensation of power herself. Looking at the full moon she smiled once more and disappeared from privet drive to never see it again.

Stepping out of a random shadow, she instinctively knew she was in a forest of North America. Panting in exertion, she righted herself, it was time for a new life where she was free.

* * *

It had been three months already that she butchered her relative, living as her whim directed her. Over these months she scratched her itch numerous times, the itch to murder. Never, have she really chosen her victims but in majority were abuser.

Over these months she changed from her hand me down clothes and stole a black Lolita dress she found in Japan. She found the styles at her taste, and also stole a pretty red purse were she hide her knife, cleaver and a other things.

She also found herself experimenting with her power and determined the basic foundation of them

First, she could shadow walk, the more distance they are the more extensive is the exhaustion, on the side the shadow restrain demand a good concentration and it work better on already immobile victim. She could also hide in the shadow as long no direct light flash her.

Secondly she could silence her playmate but found she preferred them screaming. On the side she learned to amplify her on voice when it becomes difficult to be heard after using her voice lengthily.

Thirdly she could levitate pretty much everything as long she could see it. She found she could multiple things at the same time; her present limit was five objects.

But after the second month she found herself in moment where she sensed a presence watching her. It bugged her she could never found her spy, and suspected her spy as his own power. She caught a gleam of him one time and holy shit he was tall.

Tonight, she was coming back from a play date with her 'friend'. And took refuge in the forest nearby, she paused at a strange drawing of a circle with a cross on it on one of the three.

" _Beautiful kill_ " A voice echoed in her head starling her a little; there was a static buzz, than she felt a presence familiar nearby.

"It was my dear little spy" rasped out Iris not that bothered to be in presence of another psychopath.

" _Recognising me already, how curious... I wish to know, why are you killing, little one_?" continued the voice still not facing her.

"Hmmm. to hear a sweet lullaby of despair, the guiltier the better." Iris rasped out, tilting her head just to see a tall man with no face at her side. "Name's Iris, So who are you Mister?"

" _I am the Slenderman and I have a proposition for you, ever heard of the Creppypasta?"_

* * *

 _ **Please review**_

 _ **LeonFeneBlack~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own the character of Creepypasta or Harry Potter**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

* * *

 _Previously_

" _ **I am the Slenderman and I have a proposition for you, ever heard of the Creepypasta?"**_

* * *

"I cannot say I have, what are you proposing Mr. Slenderman?" Iris asked softly in effort to not irate her throats more than she already did. But she still stayed cautious and rested her hand on the purse that hided her knifes.

Behind her the Slenderman was amused at her blazed yet attentive attitude. Titling his head he could not help to scrutinize her back with his eyeless gaze. He had observed her for a month now, and what interesting puzzle she presented to be. He had comes across of one of her play time, it was particularly her macabre song that intrigued him. She interests him to the point of keeping a 'eye' open for her future exploit. He pleasantly surprised, she killed her victim efficiency for a beginner. She had potential; one that was brimming with power... Oh yes what a force to be reckoned she would become.

" _ **The Creepypasta are particular individual who contain a Rage inside of them, created by betrayal, mistakes, hate, loss and abandonment. And to smooth our bloodlust and our Rage we murder in cold blood. That brought us together. So I took them under my wing and we invited them in my home. We made use of our talent for the order of Chaos selecting some specific victim to eliminate, all the while satisfying our urge**_ **. -** The tall entity appeared in front of her in a buzz of static - _**We made live on our legend**_ **.** _ **But above all we will have something to return to. And so,**_ _ **I would like to personally invite you to come live with us"**_ The Slendermen waited eagerly at her reaction for his unusual appearance. All Creepypasta had pretty interesting reaction at seeing him for the first time Jeff for example jumped on him for a fight right off the bat. He was not disappointed.

"Where did you put your face?" questioned Iris quite puzzled.

 **"** _ **-**_ _ **Snort!-**_ **"**

"Did you just mentally snort at me!? It is a valid question!"

" _ **I don't have face little one. Have no fear I still 'see' the world around me."**_ Slenderman interrupted Iris before she could ask further question, however his shoulder were suspiciously still shaking in good humour. Nodding She sheepishly consented the hidden rebuttal before she returned at the importance of the offer the tall being had given her.

She was septic of the honesty of the whole setup, really who had the brilliant idea to put psychopaths' killers in the same house hoping they didn't kill each other. But if the retainer was powerful enough they would listen and probably behave... mostly she thought. Eyeing the waiting tall entity in front of her, she agreed he fitted the shoes of an imposing figure...That and she could feel his power radiating of him and it was impressive. The more time she thought about it the more tempting the proposition was becoming. It helped he unknowingly given her an escape of her greatest fear: to be alone forever... And what did she have to lose really, her life? She died already she did not fear it. Looking up at him still patiently waiting for her response she decided

"I would really like to live with you and your friend Mister Slenderman" Iris accepted in her husky little voice.

" _ **Excellent, Shall we go?"**_ Slenderman presented his hand for her to take, which she readily did. They marched in the obscuring forest for few minute before the young potter abruptly stopped and looked up in amazement at the tall being. Her power had a knack of knowing her position whatever where she was so she was never lost using her shadow walk, but damn they weren't in Kansas anymore!

"We have travelled up from the forest in Moscow to a forest in a state of Americas and you're not even exhausted taking a passenger!" Raising a non-existing eyebrow, Slenderman chuckled softly in her head.

" _ **Good, you felt the change, not many do at first. Did you see a strange symbol in Moscow in the tree? Yes, those are my sigils; it gives the ability to other Creepypasta to travel under my power by passing those like a beacon making a pat. A little like your shadow walk but more generalised."**_ Explained Slenderman

Nodding in understanding Iris didn't question how he knew of her power; he did spy on her in the last month including her practice with her power. They resumed their walk coming across number of childish drawing all with particular warning on it. Looking questionably at her new retainer Iris silently pointed one of the drawings for an explanation.

" _ **We are in my personal territory, sometime I take my victim in this ground. Sally, one of your future roommates, made a game out of it and placed those drawing for them to collect and 'escape' the forest. It give false hope, made they more entertaining to kill she said, I tend to agree."**_ Once more, explained the Slenderman.

Just as the moon was covered by the cloud, they stepped in the clearing of the Slender Manor for Iris to admire. It was a two stories high Victorian construct, elegant but robust, it could probably house twenty person comfortably without fault.

When they set foot on the patio the front door slammed open letting flying a little figure in front of the tall entity, starling a little the young Potter who watched the scene in attention. The energy rocket was a young girl in the same age maybe younger than her, bouncing on the ball of her feet in a tattered pink dress. She had curly brown hair and soft brown eyes clutching a teddy bear tightly, the most interesting feature of the girl was the wound at her head that painted her face in red.

"Slendy, Slendy, Slendy! Can I go on a job? Pretty please, with a liver on top?" The bloodied girl pleaded in earnest.

" _ **Maybe tomorrow Sally but before that I wish to present you to someone that will live with us from now on."**_ Slenderman took a step back giving a full view of the young Potter to the curious Creepypasta who wasted no time to bounce in her personal space.

"Hi I'm Sally but call me Sal. I'm the Ghost of the group it's nice to meet yah!" Sally babbled excitedly. Chuckling huskily Iris took the hand of the ghost hesitantly and was surprised at the touch, shock must has show for Sally giggled at her and called her 'silly'

"My name is Iris pleasure to meet you." The green eyed girl introduced herself deep voiced. The ghost girl seemed startled at first but became fast intrigued at the sound of her voice

"Whoa your voice is so pretty!" she received a mumbled 'Thanks' from embarrasses Iris.

Chuckling in their heads Slenderman instructed Sally to introduce her new friend to the others present in the manor today; he had to take care of an errand and would return shortly. He teleported before they could respond, which drew a huff of indignation from the new addition and Sally giggled behind her hand more than used to her retainer antic.

"Come on, I think Toby and Hoodie are still watching TV. Masky his normally with them but he is on assignment like Jeff." Sally pulled along her new friend inside the manor to meet the 'safer' resident.

Entering the living room Iris observed the two males sitting on the big ass couch watching a series of some sort. One of them was wearing an orange hoodie and a skiing mask with glowing red eyes. The other one was showing a little more skin sporting a grey hooded sweater, a mouth guard covering the lower section of his face and had yellow tainted goggle resting on his head. He twitched minutely most likely getting restless sitting for a long time all the while gripping a hatchet in his hand as nervous tic. They look up at the girl approach and took note of the new addition siding with their little sister figure. They eyed her appearance, checking her level of threat and passed her over scar with force of habit. They could not immediately see the danger but rested cautious, Hoodie more so than Toby.

"Guys! This is Iris, Slendy picked her up and now she will live with us. Iris the one with the goggle his Toby and this is Hoodie" Sally introduced the three of them in enthusiasm.

"So you're the one Slendy talked about when he said he found someone intriguing some weeks ago? Like Sal said I'm Toby: Tici Toby. Don't worry about hoodie he don't talk much; he could but he found it a waste of time. I hope you don't die on us newbie." Toby finished his statement with a twist of his neck making crack loudly, chuckling under his breath at a private joke. All the while Hoodie nodded once before returning his attention to the screen.

"Don't worry Toby; I can take care of myself." Iris reassured, letting her husky voice wash over the boys making them look at her in surprise. Chuckling at their reaction she followed Sally out to see the other resident leaving two disturbed teem shifting on the couch. The hatchet wielder turned to face his friend and twitched a few time before saying his disturbed thought

"Her voice is going to be a major turn on in the future" Hoodie face palmed but nodded nonetheless his agreement: she did have a surprising smoothing raspy voice.

* * *

Standing in front of a color washed door Sally looked Iris seriously and warned her to not take any candy to the confusion of the emerald-eyed girl, she still nodded her understanding. The eternally eight years old smiled and knocked on the door and opened it at a muffled 'come in'.

Inside was what looked like an old fashioned circus themed bedroom to Iris. After looking more carefully she saw certain old torture device certainly not in the thematic. She refocused when figure entered from a side door. He was a quite tall black haired male, with a wicked smile and awesome claw. He wore black suspender and a tiny black and whites shirt with tufts of feathers on the shoulder blade. His nose was oddly conical and sported roll upon roll of bandage on his arms and torso. All in all he was quite classy and Iris promptly told him just that.

It drew a laugh out of him and a bemused little giggle from her guide. Regaining his wit he smiled this time a tad more genuine and extended his hand for her to shake.

"Name's Laughing Jack but calls me L.J like anyone here does. Who are you little missy"

Raising an eyebrow at his exited and eager gaze, she internally understood he had a surprise for her in his handshake of his. Smiling predatorily she ignored the frantic look Sally threw her, she would play his own game.

Miles away in a prison surrounded by water and infested by horrible monster taking all hope in their wake. A certain cellmate found the urge to yell at the top of his lung at the pride he felt. Someone was following the legacy of the Marauder!

"I'm Iris, charmed" she took his hand and felt a start of what should at been an ultra high voltage electricity but she was prepared. Using her power she redirected and doubled the discharge right back at the source.

What light show did it make. Like a light bulb flicking in an earthquake type of think. He soon collapsed on the floor in mix of pain and surprise. Still gripping his hand Iris smiled pleasantly at his suffering, this erased all the tiny doubt of Sally that questioned her belonging with them.

After L.J finished convulsing he shakily stood up with the aid of the silently laughing Iris. He had a wide grin plastered on his face showing his pointed teeth when he looked down at the newbie. That had been fun for the clown; he rarely had competition in prank to enjoy. But now...

"You and I, will got along spectacularly. I like you, if you want to plan prank with someone you know where to knock. Alright kiddies I need to go prepare for my next assignment. Oh and Sally if you want to present little missy to Ben I would wait, he's down right prissy mood." He laughed before he stumbled out of the room with the girls not far behind.

* * *

Taking the warning for what it was, Sally skipped BEN room all together and descended to visit the Lab in the basement were the next resident was surely nesting. She took the time to pass all set of door and pointed the room's designation to Iris. ("This is the laundry room we have the newest on the market work really well to clean the blood too" "Good investment")

As soon they set foot in the room Iris had to stop to take the wonder of the place, the setup was Frankenstein wet dream. As her new friend gawked at the equipment, Sally set to find the specialist of the place. She found him hunching over a microscope of sort, mumbling gibberish clearly not connected with the world around him. Giggling she does the sole thing short of Slendy's intervention to grasp his attention when he was like this; messing up with his workplace,

A soon she touched one of the instrument scattered of the desk his voice rang out in sharp warning. "Sal hands to yourself." the teen straightened from his position and passed a black skinned hand in his chestnut hair. He stretched his tired muscled and placed his hands in his black coat and turned his eyeless blue masked face at the giggling ghost.

"Is there a reason you came to seek me in the Lab, you know I don't like to be interrupted." The tall teen demanded sighing a little aggravated.

"It would be my fault; did ask her to present me to the resident of the manor for my sake. I'm Iris." interrupted the husky voice. The teen surprised looked behind him to 'see' a Lolita fashioned girl giving him a soft smile in apology. A little startled at the source of the smooth voice he balked a few second before introducing himself.

"A-Ah nice to meet you, my name is Eyeless Jack. Call me E.J for short. So you're the object of interest Slendy had found few weeks ago?" E.J questioned a little distracted his demonic instincts were acting odd and he could not pinpoint the gist of it. Was it purring?

"Yep it's her we're going to be great friend I just know it!" Sally interrupted excitedly

Iris was about to ask question about the equipment of the place when a crash of broken window reached their ears followed by a loud curse and shaking thud. The two Creeps exchanged a glanced before racing upstairs to check the commotion leaving behind a deadpan Iris.

"Always my luck first day in a true home something fucks up the good of the news." The green eyes girl grumbled. Sighing he walked the shadow of the lab corner to the one in the living room to see what was the ruckus about.

She arrived at the in time to see two creeps going at it in the middle of the room. Their intention clear: one would die. She could see the one in green seemed to be the principal character of a video game Dudders used to play only with black sclera and red pupil, he was sneering full force at his adversary. The other had a permanent smiling face, a unblinking gaze with a mad glint coloring them and wild black hair. He gripped a knife tightly. Walking past the battle to death and the betting trio (Toby, L.J, Hoodie) to join Sally and E.J in the side line, she calmly asked what the deal of the two quarrelling male was.

"I don't know but I think Jeff returned from his job and taunted Ben and that escaladed to this. It's not the first time they butt head. Slendy usually came and stop any fight inside the manor but I think he is a little stuck whatever he is." explained E.J

( In a unnamed location Slenderman tried to escape his brothers Splendorman's grasp. He wasn't successful)

"So should WE stop them?" asked the Lolita.

"Their borderline to access Rage –mode if you want to stop them, we have to be cautious that they don't access them. So we restrain them." Explained L.J, his grin ever present, Iris nodded her consent at the instruction to stop the fight.

She shadow walked in a more spaced corner of the living room, to the admonishment of the looking creeps. Having her visual of the two battling idiot she called her power to launched them on the opposite wall to their yelping surprise. Never losing in her concentration she threw four of her knife in their hands: to crucifying them up the wall. It didn't go has planned. They dodged by the skin of the teeth. Ben was being dealt by E.J, Sal and a more little more serious Toby. Jeff looked up directly at her and tried to outmanoeuvre Hoodie and L.J to get her while she panted in exertion.

Hey she had .previously in the night, a session with some playmate now this! Give her a break!

When she was about to join the melee Jeff made a error that would cost him.

"Let me get this freak to go to Sleep!"

Silence reigned as an oppressive killing intent poured out of the Lolita.

 _ **Freak...**_

"Oh fuck we try to evade Rage-Mode of those two and it's her that goes into it" Exclaimed a worried E.J

 **F** _ **r**_ **E** _ **a**_ **K** _ **...**_

"Oh oh, I didn't know she had it in her" murmured L.J with a amused little smile.

 **FREAK!**

 _The shadow of the room seemed to elongated and take more horrific form._

 _ **She was no Freak... she was... she was... lonely**_

 _Her knife had returned to her and danced threateningly around her shaking form_

 _ **Hungry for blood...**_

 _A demented smile made way to her beautiful scared face. She let a eerie chuckles escapes her._

 _ **Eager for the Melody...**_

 _She looked up with her insane emerald eyes_

"Let Me Hear Your Pretty Voice"

* * *

Please Review

Did the character were more or less matched the basic mindset ?

There was a big hint of a POTENTIAL paring it's not decided

opinion of it is appreciated like always

Toodles~

LeonFeneBlack~


	3. Chapter 3

**_hello dear reader_**

 ** _I'm Back and super tired so I will cut this short._**

 ** _I don't own Harry potter or Creepypasta_**

 ** _Note* This chapter has so tickled my nerve for being so dawn hard to do._**

 ** _Enjoy_**

* * *

 _ **babum babum**_

 _Iris could feel it_.

 _ **badum badum**_

 _Her heart beating in excitement_

 _ **Badum dadum !**_

 _Her Rage, Her inner Beast baring her teeth in tandem with her , for in this moment they were one_

 _ **Badum badum badum!**_

 _The thirst for blood, the need to make her victim screams_ _ **. .**_

 _ **~BAdum-badum-badum-Badum-badum !**_

* * *

With a ferocious snarl Iris threw herself at Jeff, with murder and bloodlust clear in her eyes. But even with her powerful gift, she lacked in experience, something Jeff had in spade despite his lack of special supernatural power. The ever smiling creep wasted no time to kick the lotlita out of his personal space like a ball of football with sadistic glee. The small creep flew all the way to the wall where she collided in a crack cutting her breath in one go. Iris panted savagely trying to regain her composture, she clutched her ribs in pain, but with a flex of her power she 'fixed' the damage done in another echoing crack. She grunted in relief before she started laughing lowly in insanity, her eyes shadowed behind her hair. All around the room the creeps looked intensely at the proceeding, even Jeff contained his urge just so he could test the newbie. After all it was interesting to see the power of newly made creep in action. Iris then took a deep breath and to a ethereal beat that reasoned in the other creep's bones, she began to _sing_

'' Oh~ gentle night~ gentle night

You may fight all your might~

I will bathe you in a river of blood~

Oh oh gentle windy night~

I will snuff your breath in the demented wood

and savor your scream as the most delicious of food~

Come with me my friend

Dance the away from me

futily, uselessly, hopelessly you're can't flee from me

now let me hear your agonizing scream of your end... ''

Iris sang huskily in her warmest voice, entrancing a little her follow creeps, making the levitating knife easy to ignore. Standing up at her last note she braced herself against the wall before her Rage roared once more.

''DIE!'' with a snarl full of killing intent Iris threw all her levitating knife at the other creep at max speed. Jeff shook off the effect her voice just in time to dodge the most of the knifes in a surprising show of flexibility, he still grunted as two knife slashed him at his right thigh and left arms tainting them in glorious blood. At the sight of blood, most of the Creeps present felt an excitement stir inside of them, making them sharpen their focus on the fighting Creeps.

Jeff, him, was feeling his bloodlust rise like never before as he dodged the teletinatic knifes chasing him but still gaining minor wounds. However as his bloodlust raised he became faster and reflected the knife more easily, his stamina still showed true as he barely sweated in his effort. Still, he kept a tight grip on his Rage, he wanted to see clearly what the squirt would dishe at him without losing his mind.

As he twisted on himself to escape three of the returning knifes , Jeff missed to see the shadow darkening around him. In his shadow, emerged Iris with a demented smile firmly in place clutching her largest knife ready to stab him in the back. But the battle instinct of Jeff saved him and he evaded her once more by jumping on the side and distanced himself from her, dragging out a guttural shout of frustration out of Iris.

Now Jeff lost no time to retaliate against the lolita, he dashed at her before she could regain her footing and stabbed her in the chest just below the heart. Just as he was about to finish her he was throw away by her power making him collide with BEN prompting them to curse a storm on the ground.

Iris looked at the knife sticking out of her in detached manner as her power forced it out of her making it drop on the floor in a clang. Just as she was about to snarl once again, all around the room, the Creeps found themselves clutching their head in pain as a beyond loud radio static echoed in their mind, it was just so, that's it snapped Iris out of her Rage.

The light than began to flicker on and off rapidly making the sudden appearance of Slenderman more seamlessly in the center of the room. The tall entity seemed radiated pure stern displeasure from their faceless being making more than one cringe in fear.

'' _YOu KnOw The RuLe! No CreEps FiGhtIng eAcH OthEr oUtSide Of TraINing or The aSsignee BaTTles AreA!_ '' Taking a metaphorical deep breath the operator calmed himself somewhat,

'' _Jeff you will clean up the mess with Ben that you started and you will adjourn to your bedroom for the night, you knew the rule,. Iris, I know you are new to my manor but be sure to stick to the rule in the future this is your sole warning make sure to heed it. E.J show her the guest room across yours it is now dismissed._ ''Ordered , the still irritated Slenderman, he than teleported out of the living room to kill some stress, somewhat literally. Iris, in her case , trotted submissively after the demonic resident clearly feeling all time low after being forced out of her Rage so violently.

'' Come on I will show you your room'' prompted a subdued E.J

Has they walked to her new place, Iris couldn't help to think it could have gone better.

* * *

The Month after the formal introduction of Iris within the Creeps mist, found to be rolling more smoothly than what the lolita expected. Oh it was not to say Iris didn't meet some trouble during her stay in the manor and it's resident. However she found herself enjoying her stay at the Slender's Manor and some of it's resident a lot more than she anticipated.

For instance, L.J and her got along famously from the very start, with the clown gleefully encouraging Iris to explore her prankster side more. But above else the monochrome Creep surprised the lotlita with his great intelect when he teached her how to built the majority of his own pranks produits from scratch.

Iris also found a playmate in Sally, and participated in various game she found herself indulging her more childish side. Not to be said that the little ghost was all fun and game. She was older than she looked and could be more thoughtful and wise when situation called for it.

But one of her favorite pastime was when E.J and her bonded over a quiet reading session in the manor's library. It was not rare to see the demonic Creeps to take the lolita to bed after she fell asleep in her chair. He, along L.J and the Slenderman was the only ones that were trusted enough to touch her without her power reacting in self defence, often in overly bloody manner. They took the show of thrust with fond appreciation.

BEN and Iris were not close like she was with the other for the simple fact her power caused him to glitch at unfortunate moment, they still interacted over the wonder of video game from time to time, which was entirely new concept for the young potter to the horror of the living virus.

Iris rarely saw Masky, Hoody, and Toby over the month if at all. Apparently they left on a killing spree the week after her arrival, it was a assignment given to them by the Faceless entity, to the jealousy of number of other Creeps. It was explained to her that month long killing spree were pretty rare among this sector of the horror community.

She also met the irregular creeps that only rested for little time in the manor and taking odd assignment, preferring their own logement, like Clockwork, Jane or the Rake. They have been pretty much indifferent over her recruitment, but still welcomed her all the same, the bloody raven the Rake gave her was apparently a gift, who knew.

The one Iris could hardly stand was Jeff and his insufferable attitude toward her person, he was just so smug. Always trying to get a raise out of her with teasing comment often inappropriate, that poked at her patience something fierce. You could say they never moved over their fight. His dog Smile ,him, she could handle somewhat, he was rather simple to get along if you ignored his habit to sneak behind everyone. He was still a dog, extremely intelligent, yes, but still a dog.

Finally, the Slender Man surprised her with his quiet fussing, that endeared him to her as her guardian and confident. he never pushed more that she was comfortable to give, which was a brownie point for the tall Creep. She once thought that he could pass as her father role in her life. He, also, teached her all she needed to now of the Horror Community that she now was part of.

It was relatively simple, they had the task as a whole to make the human learn of _Fear_ . Iris learned that it was the job of Operator to select Human that snapped under the weight of humanity, to spread terror in controlled manner to the world making sure the balance was kept. in short make them still cautious of the darkness held in humanity. Those Operator were spread in multiple group they were charge of, all around the globe, and furthermore they received those mission from a elusive council appointed by The Creator. He was the Being that seeked the ultimate balance among humanity. It was heavily pointed to her that they were the enforcer of an order chaos, blocking all attend humanity to reach nirvana before their time lest they corrupt themselves. How Exactly their method functioned in the long run was not clarified but further questioning was always returned unanswered. They were simply grunt pointed a target to enjoy, and if Iris was honest with herself that suited her just fine.

She also found that her power was interfering with her transformation in full creep under the Slenderman. Apparently, she will only stop aging later in her teen according to an oddly relieved E.J. What she didn't know was that the tall entity was suspecting that she was a magical and a powerful one to cause interference in her transformation.

Iris shook her head ruefully where she was seated on the roof of the slender manor under the sunset going at the horizon. it has been an eventful month for her, she thought silently humming with the wind blowing around her . But tonight, it was her first assignment not like those quick murder she had done during the month to satisfy her bloodthirst, it will be the official start of her legend. She grinned slowly before broking in in an enticing husky chuckle .

Yes tonight was her night.

* * *

Paul was a not a great man, no, he was a right down despicable human being, and he didn't give a rat's ass about it. For you see, behind the door of his home, Paul was a single parent, in debt, dependent to alcohol to high degree and abuser of his ten years old son. He was not an attractive man but he was not ugly either, he was standing of his six feet three with a broad shoulder, and strong enough to manhandle his son with ease. It was not rare for his spawn to beaten silly each night during summer vacation when he splurged particularly hard in his reserve of beer.

Tonight was no different.

Like those previous night, Paul was seated in front of his Tv drinking his beer like it was water, having just left his son a whimpering mess upstair like it was a normal thing to do. In his semi-smashed state he couldn't help himself to regret his choice of life for a second before he snorted at his own ridiculousness, he didn't give a damn anymore, not since his wife left him for a rich upstart never looking back leaving him with his spineless freak of a son behind.

Just as he was about to take another bottle of beer Paul heard a haunting humming coming from his kitchen that made him freeze, before anger gripped his inside ferociously. Who dared break in his house!

With surprising speed for a drunk he made his way to his intruder never once questioning how the supposed thief could have passed under his notice, there was no door or window opening outside in that room. However Paul found his anger quickly drained from him as he finally laid his eyes on the little kid sitting on a stool, leg swingwing under it, in the the center of the kitchen her back to him. He paled not because of the kid but because of the knife that danced around her head spinning on the beat of her humming. Than, he spotted the shadow of the seemed to come to live forming beast of nightmare, red eyes growing of them. Paul found himself sobering up rapidly as his heart beated a storm in his ribcage, eyes wide he turned to flee.

'''' Hoh my dear beloved, how I missed you

Million word desire to be say out loud

And my action will say even more as I chase you

Hoh my dear beloved, there no escape to be found*

And to the horror of Paul the little girl stepped out the shadow blocking him access to the door leading outside, He froze at the first sight of her glowing emerald eyes. He barely had time to regain a semblance of composure before two of her knife were already speeding at him. Backpedaling Paul was too late to evade the first knife that planted itself in his right leg, and the second also on his right arm, Shouting in pain the grown man clutched his arms to his chest, blundering incoherently in terror . Turning quickly Paul , limping all the way, braved the stairs desperate to put distance between the little demon and him. The little girl followed him unhurriedly singing her second verse, unknowingly to Paul forcing her will on him making him unable to even think to fight back.

Primal urge gripping my heart tonight*

You will never escape me

You can forget your will to fight

Precious darling, There no place able hide you from me *

Ho Hoo Hmmm

Ho Hoo Hmmm

Just as Paul was to climb the last stair he was startled when the young girl stepped once more out he shadow in front of him. And what seemed to be a gentle touch, she sent him tumbling painfully down the stairs, prompting a choked scream out of the man. He landed on the first floor on his back enabling to see the descend of the she-demon. He than realized that his body refused to move anymore, it was than that his panic took all of his mind. All he could do was listen to the humming of her unnatural deep voice reasoning in his very bones.

Do you hear darling?

Your heart beating away his own tempo

Let me drag out of you your last note

For the melody is at it's last swing.

Hoh my dear beloved, how I missed you

Million word desire to be say out loud

And my action will say even more as I kill you

Hoh my dear beloved, there no escape to be found

Shush now

I will Blow away the last remain of your life, my dearling

Now face your ending

Welcome the silence my beloved

With a last husky murmur The green eyed monster plunged her clawed hand in his chest in quest for his heart, and without hesitation pulled it out. Silencing her victim forever. She brought the still twitching heart to her lips and slowly ate it.

Standing up she turned to face her spectator watching on top of the stairs and grinned showcasing her bloody teeth to the horror stricken son. As she slowly melted in her own shadow she huskily murmured.

'' May the next melody be so gracious.''

* * *

Review are always appreciated.

LeonFeneBlack*


End file.
